l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bishamon Seido
The Shrine to Bishamon (L11), was the largest shrine to the Fortune of Strength found anywhere in Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 344 It was located in the Kitsu province of Dairiki. Secrets of the Lion, p. 95 Founding In 412 the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Itagi died during the impossible quest he set to himself, to find alone the Festering Pit of Fu Leng and seal it. Imperial Histories, p. 50 A sect of the Kitsu immediately commissioned the construction of a shrine to Bishamon, one of he largest in Lion lands at that time. Way of the Shugenja, p. 42 Appearance It was elaborate and ornate, maintained by no fewer than one hundred Kitsu shugenja and priests. Overall it was one of the best maintained buildings in Lion lands, and hosted the training grounds for the elite Matsu unit the Lion's Pride. Any males who wished to set foot on these training grounds must accept a challenge to prove their sincerity and strength in battle. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 293 The shrine was also a major storehouse for food and additional goods, usually excess supplies and materials that could not be stored in the nearby city of Tonfajutsen. Tradition During engagement in battle, priests of Bishamon Seido began a prayer vigil that lasted until the Lion forces emerged victorious, even it meant weeks to end. If there was danger of any unexpected attack, eight shugenja maintained the vigil at all hours, at the top of a large watchtower constructed for this purpose, the Ceaseless Vigil Watch. Secrets of the Lion, p. 51 Training Students were intensively trained in history and tactics, alongside with the students' bodies. They believed that strength of spirit could not be truly achieved until the body was equally strong. They became aggressive and warlike shugenja of impressive physical strength. It taught the Lion Kensai, Kitsu Shugenja, Matsu Berserker, Lioness Legion, Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 197 Kitsu Spirit Legion, Matsu Elite Guard and Lion's Pride schools. Masters of War, p. 118 Sensei The sensei was selected for the strength of his magic. Training hundred of Kitsu for the Lion Clan Army and the Presence of the Lion's Pride engendered a certain boisterous attitude. Notable Sensei * Kitsu Hiromasu * Kitsu Fusashi Notable Students * Ikoma Tsai Chagatai's Ambition Following the attack by the Unicorn on the Lion in the winter of 1168-1169 and the initial sacking of Shiranai Toshi, it became apparent that Kyuden Ikoma would be next. The captain of the watch at Kyuden Ikoma, Ikoma Chikao, sent any visiting dignitaries as well as much of the supplies stored there as possible to Bishamon Seido. The Khan’s Defiance, by Shawn Carman In the aftermath of the Khan's assault, the shrine took on the role of a re-supply point and a source of replacements for Lion forces. Masters of War, p. 82 External Links * Temple of Bishamon (Shadowlands) Category:Dairiki province Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Lion Clan Dojo